


Wolffe and Cody Get Drunk

by sharkcar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79's, Art, Clone Wars, Clones, Drinking, clone culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: Pretty sure these two drank together a lot.





	Wolffe and Cody Get Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of my own Fan Fiction is written from the points of view of these two, so I spend a lot of time in their heads. Drawing things recently, I just got this image stuck in my head. The comparison here kind of demonstrates my sense that clones were very different people. It is a first attempt at illustrating my actual stories. Not any story specifically, but this is a good starting off point to try to render them as individuals, although the features are the same. Eventually, I want to illustrate the stories, so this is practice. These two guys represent one of the fundamental relationships I write about. I tried to make them mirror each other a bit, while still bringing out different personalities.

[LINK HERE: Wolffe and Cody get drunk](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/161069777800/commander-wolffe-and-commander-cody-get-drunk)


End file.
